Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 July 2018
00:37:11 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:40:05 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:40:05 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:40:01 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:40:02 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:47:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 04:48:59 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 04:49:05 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 04:50:17 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:50:18 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:33:13 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 13:24:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:25:33 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 13:25:37 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:26:35 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 13:26:37 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:28:12 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 13:28:14 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:28:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:28:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:29:00 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:29:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:29:50 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:30:20 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:42:17 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:43:08 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 15:24:33 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 15:24:40 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 15:25:11 -!- Ladybug345 has left Special:Chat 15:25:36 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 15:25:44 Hey Jally, what is it 15:26:19 Jally? 15:26:26 JALLY?! 15:26:36 WHERE ARE YOU?! 15:26:43 IM HERE 15:26:52 I MISSED YOU 15:26:55 fjekeafjmDZLFkmeszd 15:26:56 d 15:26:57 d 15:26:58 d 15:26:58 d 15:26:58 d 15:26:59 d 15:26:59 d 15:26:59 d 15:27:00 d 15:27:09 f 15:27:12 f 15:27:15 f 15:27:16 f 15:27:16 f 15:27:16 f 15:27:17 f 15:27:17 f 15:27:18 f 15:27:18 f 15:27:19 f 15:27:19 f 15:27:19 f 15:27:20 f 15:27:20 f 15:27:20 f 15:27:21 f 15:27:21 f 15:27:21 f 15:27:22 f 15:27:24 ww 15:27:25 w 15:27:25 w 15:27:26 w 15:27:26 w 15:27:27 w 15:27:27 w 15:27:28 w 15:27:28 w 15:27:29 w 15:27:29 w 15:27:30 w 15:27:30 w 15:27:31 w 15:27:31 w 15:27:31 ww 15:27:32 w 15:27:34 we 15:27:46 DONT MIND ME 15:27:54 D 15:27:54 15:27:54 D 15:27:54 15:27:54 D 15:27:54 D 15:27:54 D 15:27:54 15:27:54 D 15:27:54 D 15:27:54 15:27:54 15:27:54 D 15:28:39 :'( 15:28:43 (sad) 15:28:48 (happy) 15:28:51 (wink) 15:29:04 (ladybug) 15:29:08 (ladybug icon) 15:29:11 (cat noir) 15:29:15 (adrien) 15:29:20 (marinette) 15:29:28 (cat noir icon) 15:29:47 (ladybug earring) 15:29:55 (cat noir ring) 15:30:08 (evillustrator) 15:36:30 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 15:36:52 JALLY, WHAT HAPPENED?! 15:37:23 -!- Ladybug345 has left Special:Chat 15:40:00 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 15:40:09 Jally: Hey Sally 15:40:12 Me: Hey Jally 15:40:21 Jally: Sorry, that I was late 15:40:26 Me: It's fine 15:40:31 Jally: OK 15:40:41 Me: what did you want to talk about? 15:40:57 Jally: anything 15:40:59 Me: Ok 15:41:06 Jally: what do you want to talk about? 15:41:10 Me: Idk 15:41:26 Jally: ...................... 15:41:30 Me: what is it? 15:41:35 Jally: Nothing 15:41:37 Me: Ok 15:41:50 Me: By the way, thanks for the comment 15:41:57 Jally: Your welcome 15:42:01 Me: I liked it 15:42:13 Jally: I do like reading and writing stories 15:42:17 Me: Me too 15:42:26 Jally: (ladybug icon) 15:42:30 Me: Nice 15:42:33 Jally: Thanks 15:42:52 Me: Yw 15:43:02 Jally: Do you want to play t or d 15:43:05 Me: sure 15:43:11 Jally: I will go first 15:43:14 Me: right 15:43:34 Jally: Sally, t or d 15:43:42 Me: T 15:43:55 Jally: what's your favorite story? 15:44:08 Me: "the story of a mystery girl" 15:44:11 Jally: oK 15:44:16 Me: Jally, t or d 15:44:26 Jally: D 15:44:40 Me: I dare you to scream miraculous ladybug 15:44:44 Jally: Ok 15:44:48 Me: did you? 15:44:51 Jally: Yes 15:44:54 Me: Ok 15:45:00 THE END 15:45:23 -!- Arandompotterhead has joined Special:Chat 15:45:30 -!- Ladybug345 has left Special:Chat 15:46:46 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:47:06 Hello (peace) (marinette) 15:47:13 hi 15:48:05 Have a nice day (cool) 15:48:13 bye 15:48:20 thx 15:48:23 bye 15:48:26 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:48:47 -!- Arandompotterhead has left Special:Chat 15:48:56 -!- Arandompotterhead has joined Special:Chat 15:49:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:49:13 Arandompotterhead 15:49:23 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:49:31 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:49:37 -!- Arandompotterhead has left Special:Chat 15:50:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:51:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:53:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:57:52 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:04:17 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:14:44 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:20:33 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 16:20:43 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 16:21:32 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 16:40:56 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 16:43:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:43:58 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:15:38 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:15:42 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 17:15:55 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:16:34 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 20:15:26 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 20:42:02 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 20:42:33 -!- Ladybug345 has left Special:Chat 22:17:39 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 22:17:46 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 07 26